The subject matter herein relates generally to connectivity management systems, and more particularly to sensor strips used in connectivity management systems.
Electrical network systems typically include interconnect modules that is retained in a network panel, such as a patch panel or a network switch, or any number of other network structures. The interconnect module interconnects two separate network components. The interconnect module includes receptacle jacks, such as modular jacks, at a mating face. The receptacle jacks receive patch cords that in turn are connected to a first network component. Each patch cord includes an electrical cable comprised of signal wires connected to a plug at one end. The plug is received within a corresponding receptacle jack such that the signal wires in the electrical cable are electrically connected to signal contacts extending from a rear side of the interconnect module. The signal contacts are in turn connected to a second set of signal wires that extend to a second network component. Thus, the interconnect module electrically interconnects the first and second network components.
In order to better operate large electrical networks, connectivity management systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. Network systems that use interconnect modules typically include a sensor arranged along a mating face of the interconnect module. The sensor is positioned to interface with a sensor probe of the plug when the plug is mated with the receptacle jack. Some known connectivity management systems include sensors that are hardwired into the interconnect module. Other known connectivity management systems include a sensor strip that is coupled to the interconnect module. In either type of system, the sensors are designed specifically for the network panel and/or the interconnect modules. For example, the network panels typically include a plurality of interconnect modules that are spaced apart by a predetermined distance. Different network panels are designed such that the interconnect modules are spaced apart by different distances. As a result, the sensor are designed specifically to the network panel and the corresponding interconnect modules and a given sensor may not be utilized with a different network panel having a different configuration of interconnect modules. One example of a known sensor is a rigid circuit that is mounted to a network panel. The rigid circuit sensor is designed specifically to fit a given layout of interconnect modules when the rigid circuit is placed along the network panel. The problem with the known rigid circuit sensors is that, since the rigid circuits are designed to fit one particular type of network panel, each network panel may require a different sensor.
A need remains for sensor that may be manufactured and installed in a cost-effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a sensor that may be used with different network panels and/or interconnect modules.